BAP SALAH GAUL
by Yjaeee667
Summary: Hanya keabsurd-an member BAP repost from fb
1. Chapter 1

Cast: BAP MEMBER

Genre: Comedy

Warning: Gak nyambung and gaje. gak menurut sama EYD, Gk lucu, basanya campur aduk dan lain-lain dah..

.

.

Enjoy baby...

.

.

Daehyun: Yeah, That my jam..  
Burn it up  
a-leum-da-un-i-bam-e  
mom-eul heun-deul-eo party  
mo-du You, you, you got it /nyanyi.

Sementara Zelo mengiringi Daehyun dengan alunan gebrakan meja yang kalo didenger lebih mirip kek orkes dangdut RT sebelah. Sedangkan Yongguk sedang asik mencoba bkin lagu baru.

Yongguk: WOIII.. BOCAH(?) DIEM LU PADA.. GUA KAGAK BISA KONSEN BKIN LAGU NIH /mandangin Daelo yang langsung pura2 maen batu, gunting kertas karna takut ama preman biaipi/? XD :3

Lalu keluarlah Himchan dengan sarung dipinggangnya sambil nyeruput kopi panas rasa strobery(?) nya..

Himchan: Lu lagi apa Dae? Jel? /natap Daelo yang lagi maen batu gunting kertas/ :'v

Daehyun: Lu kagak liat hyung, kita lagi apa..

Zelo: Chan hyung merem kali hyung jdi gk tau kita lagi apa.. Jelas2 kita lagi nafas/? ya kan dae hyung? :'3

Daehyun: *flat face*

Zelo: Dae hyung, jawab dong..

Daehyun: sebahagia lu dah maknae-,-" Ehh tapi kalo dipikir2 bener juga seh :'3

Zelo: '-'

Himchan: Gua tanya bener2 veakk.. Lu jawab yang bener juga napa-,-"

Daehyun: Ohh iya hyung.. Kita lagi maen batu gunting kertas.. Lu mau ikut hyung? /natep himchan melas(?)/

Hiimchan: Oke, gua ikutan /naro kopi panas rasa strobery(?)nya di meja yongguk/

Daehyun: Yaudah, nih hyung /nyerahin kertas ke himchan/

Himchan: Buat apaan nih? /natep kertas horor(?)/

Zelo: Pan kita mainan batu gunting kertas hyung.. Jadi, Zelo batu, Dae hyung gunting terus chan hyung kertas deh /nunjukin batu beneran yang dibawa ama gunting daehyun/ :'v

Himchan: Terus, cara mainnya gimana? /mulai galau(?)/

Zelo: kalau gua menang, hyung gua timpuk pake ini. Kalo hyung menang-

Daehyun: Gua gunting bulu chan hyung pake ini /ngacungin gunting rumput/ xD

Youngjae: terus kalau semua kalah, beliin gua IPhone baru *ucap youngjae yang entah muncul dari mana(?)

Daehyun: Lu mah pikirannya cuman IPhone mulu jae.. Gua kapan, eoh? Kapan? /mulai dramatis/

Youngjae: Tanya gih ama author ffnya/? Kalo gua boleh ama dia.. Baru gua pikirin lu *oke abaikan tadi(?)

Daehyun: *ngenes*

Himlo: Pffttt :v /ngakak guling bantal(?)/

Daehyun: Sialan kalian. Gk sayang nyawa? Sini lu..

Himlo langsung tutup mulut.

Daehyun: Gimana hyung, jadi ikut kagak?

Himchan: ehh, NJIRRR.. KALIAN BERTIGA/? Jadi kalian mau bully visual tampan kalian eoh? JONGUP! /nyari bala tentara buat tempur/?

Yang diteriakin pun muncul secepat kilat menggunakan kekuatan sailor moon(?).  
Tapi saking cepatnya, jongup mendarat tepat dikaki milik yongguk lalu meringis kesakitan..

Yongguk: OMG, KAKI TERCINTAKU.. AR YU OKE? /natep kakinya ndiri/

DaeJae: Aigoo.. JONGUP!

Himchan: Omo?

Zelo: /geser meja/ Hyungie.. Gwenchana? '-'

Jongup: HUAAA.. PANAS! PANAS *ternyata jongup kesiram kopi panas rasa strobery(?) himchan tadi*

Zelo: aigoo hyung.. Maafin gua

Himchan: OMG! KOPI GUA /mandang pilu kopi yang sudah jadi puing2 kenangan/? :v

Youngjae: *byurrrr* /siram jongup pake aer seember/

Yongguk: OMG.. YOUNGJAE! KERTAS LIRIK GUA YA AMPUN!

Jongup: HYUNG! NAPA LU SIRAM GUA? /natep youngjae seakan2 pen nelen idup2/ :3

Youngjae: Kata mama(?) kalo kotor harus dibilas '-' /mukpol/

Daehyun: *nyimak pembelajaran(?)*

Himchan: Wut?

Yongguk: Terus gimana ama kertas lirik gua coegg.. /nunggu kesempatan buat cekek youngjae/?

Youngjae: Pake ini aja hyung '-' /kasih hairdryer/ keringin kertas lu gak usah banyak protes, kalo gk bisa pake setrika noh. Kalo tetep gk bisa pake kompor noh. Kalo gk bisa bakar ae hyung!

Zelo: Youngjae hyung pms? '-'

Youngjae: Kamvret kau maknae! :'3

Daehyun: Lu kenapa jae? Tagihan IPhone lu ngelunjak? :'3

Himchan: Mungkin dia lagi seteres kali :'3

Jongup: WOIII.. NAPA NYARI JAWABAN YJAE HYUNG KENAPA? TOLONGIN GUA KEK :3

Semua member cuman mandang jongup lalu ngelanjutin aktivitasnya lagi tanpa meduliin dia.

Jongup: Kamvret kalian!

.

.

oke ini repost-an dari FB :3

RnR plisss..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: B.A.P member

lucunya gagal/?, gak jelas, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk dan sebagainya..

Enjoy baby

Malam selasa itu(?) member biaipi kecuali yonggguk sedang ngumpul diruang kiri/? Mreka..

Ada Youngjae yang sedang nyanyi dgn suara supernya/? XD

Ada Himchan yg ngomong ama cermin-,-"

ada daehyun yang makan colongan dri tetangga..

Ada Zelo yg main bekel(?) sama anjingnya

ada jongup yang niatnya salto tapi malah jdi kek trenggiling/?

sampai tiba2 mreka dapet notice dri leadernim di grub mreka.. :'3

-at BAP Chatroom-

-all member online-

Yongguk: Woi!

Daehyun: Yoi hyung

Himchan: member tertampan hiyer..

Youngjae: Yjae disini, you miss me? I'm not miss you xD

Zelo: Iya hyungie..

Jongup: Wae hyung?

Yongguk: Cepet kalian ke studio skarang juga?!

Daehyun: Traktiran hyung? XD

Youngjae: Pembagian IPhone gratis pliss..

Himchan: penyerahan piala member tertampan(?) pliss..

Zelo: ku mau mochi dapet jodoh/?

Jongup: ...

Yongguk: Pliss deh kalo deliming jan ke pinggir pinggir/? Nanti kalo kalian jatuh dri kasur baru tau rasa.. CEPET STUDIO SKARANG JUGA! xD

Daehyun: emng buat apa? '-'

Yongguk: Kita bakal ngadain rapat(?)

Jongup: Gk ada yang longgar hyung(?) '-'

Yongguk: gk ada tawar menawar, sorry gua gk kek bu fatimah/? Penjual batagor depan rumah-,-"

Zelo: Ku jadi mau batagor TT

Youngjae: Gua nanti titip goceng ya nong

Himchan: Gua juga ya nong..

Yongguk: Hadeuhhh.. CEPAT KALIAN KE STUDIO! TELAT DIKIT? MAMPUS KALIAN-,-

-all member offline-

At studio

Yongguk terlihat gelisah tak menentu/?

Dorr dorr dorr(?) lagu one shoot pun berbunyi *ehh sorry kamsudnya suara pintu minta dibukapun terdengar, setelah yongguk membuka pintu tsb. terlihatlah sosok dengan rambut panjang(?), cans, deelel/?

Yongguk: ngapa lu masih pke wig geblek-,-" /jitak palanya/

Jongup: sorry hyung masalah tenis(?)

Yongguk: masalah teknis geblek-,-" kapan lu pinter pi..

Daehyun: kalo si youngjae benci IPhone, kalo zelo jdi pendek/?, kalo lu gk suka ram-

Yongguk: muncul lewat mana lu? /tengok kanan kiri(?)/

Daehyun: lubang anunya mak gua(?)

Yongguk: Bukan itu-

HimJaelo: HI EPERIBADEHHH...!

Youngjae: hyung kita mau rapat apa seh mendadak bener-,-"

Himchan: Mungkin dia mau nembak gua(?)

BangDaeJaeJongLo: iddih..

Himchan: Chan seterong kok :') /kibar bendera chanstrong/ /update status # chanstrong/ /pasang banner chanstrong/ -,-"

Yongguk: SUDAH DIAM!

Member biaipi yang jarang denger yongguk tereak gaje/? Langsung...

Youngjae: Hyung! Tereak lagi dung(?)

Zelo: Iya hyung, kali ae bisa nyaingin highnote deyon hyung

Jongup: kalo yongguk hyung tereak, gua bisa dapet olaf gk(?)

Himchan: WOW.. OMG! YONGGUK OPPA (?) /fansgirling/

Daehyun: Hyung! Tereakin "TUKANG BAKSO! SINI DONG.."

Yongguk: Lahh ini napa lagi mreka :'3 Woii! Diem kagak lu-,- /flat face/ duduk!

Member biaipi langsung duduk setelah mendengar perintah dari sang leadernim mreka.

Yongguk: baiklah karna semua udh hadir, gua bakal mulai rapatnya.. :')  
segenap peserta rapat yang saya hormati..  
Maaf karna saya telah merepotkan bapak2 sekalian-

Zelo: HYUNG! ZELO MASIH ANAK2 LO! BUKAN BAPAK2!

Yongguk: Oke ralat, maaf saya telah merepotkan mas2 sekalian...  
Sebenarnya saya maksud saya adalah untuk "MENUTUP BOTOL OBAT" saya ini..  
Dan dengan tujuan tersebut saya mengundang anda sekalian kesini

Himchan: WTF!

Youngjae: Are you kidding me?

Daehyun: What the..

Zelo: Really? '-'

Jongup: Seriously? '-'

Youngjae: Hyung! Kenapa nutup botol pke acara rapat segala-,-

Yongguk: Karna dinih botol obat ada tulisannya "HARAP TUTUP BOTOL DENGAN RAPAT" :')

Youngjae: Percuma dong gua kesini smbil nyeker/? Gk pke sendal TT

Daehyun: pinjem sendal gua noh /nunjuk sendal berlapis tanah(?)/

Youngjae: itu pasti abis lu buat maen lumpur..

Daehyun: '-'v

Zelo: Pinjem punyaku aja hyung.. Itu /nunjuk sandal jeput sualllownya(?)/

Youngjae: Iya deh nong /pake sendal jepit jenong/

Zelo: Pinjam sih pinjam, tapi gk usah diinjek injek juga kali..

Youngjae: asdfghjkl

.

End.

Fluffiejae: '-' thankseu kak udah baca..  
Aduhh jangan gebukin aku dong..  
Ku juga kangen daejae btw *ehh kakak juga sih..  
Ku terhura ada yang ngangenin/?  
Lop yu too..

Misharu Rin: Thank udah baca '-'  
aduhh.. Padahal ff ini lo gaje tapi syukur deh ada yang suka..

Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri: Thank udah baca..  
pendek ya... Ku juga ngerasa gitu/?  
Doain aja ya..

Last, RnR pliss..


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: BAP MEMBER

Genre: Comedy

Warning: Gak nyambung and gaje. gak menurut sama EYD, Gk lucu, basanya campur aduk dan lain-lain dah..

.

.

.

Enjoy babyz

.

.

.

Hari ini, member bieipi lagi free 10.000 dapet 3(?)*ehh..  
Maksudnya member bieipi sedang menikmati hari2 mreka di Hawaii. (oke anggep aja mreka masih disono/?)

Yongguk: WOII CEPET KE RUANG TENGAH!

Youngjae: /muncul dri lubang kunci kamar/? Waeyo hyung?

Yongguk: Ayo kita ke pantai, kita jemuran bareng/?

Youngjae: Ide bagus hyung.. Tapi mreka smua belom bangun.. '-' kecuali deyon yg nonton scarlet heart oreo(?) /natep pintu semua kamar sendu(?)/

Daehyun: /muncul tiba2 karna makanan kesukaannya disebut2/ Ehh? Ada yang punya oreo?  
Bayangkanku... Beri oreo-

Yongguk: sekalinya makanan langsung nongol :'3 Btw, judulnya emng gitu jae?

Youngjae: sorry hyung, gua bukan wikipedi :p

Yongguk: -,-" yaudah, kalian bangunin jonglo.. Cepet!

Daejae: Siap 86!

Daehyun dan youngjae langsung ke kamar jonglo untuk membangunkan alien2.

Daehyun: gua beri aba2.. Hitungan ke 100 kita langsung bangunin dia, oke(?)

Youngjae: Dae, 100 mah kebanyakan.. 1004 napa! '-'

Daehyun: emmm.. Okelah.. Satu, dua, ti-

Youngjae: JONGUP! JUNONG! BANGUN! /teriak pake toak/ xD

Seketika jantung berdetak kencang, nafas normal, darah mengalir/?*ehh salah skripsi *author buka bab laen*  
Jonglo yang mendengar teriakan tersebut tidak bergeming.

Daehyun: Lu bangunin atau latihan buat ngalahin high note gua-,-" /geleng2 pala/ Jonglo bangun.. /pake suara bisik2/ :'v

Jonglo: /langsung bangun seketika karna mendengar bisikan syetan/? *ehh :v

Jongup: waeyo? /lap iler/ xD

Youngjae: Yongguk hyung ngajak kita berjemur di pantai..

Zelo: Yongguk hyung kudunya nganu kondisi daehyung.. Kalo makin item gimana *ehh :3

JaeUp: /gelindingan/ :'v

Daehyun: /siapin sianida buat dijejelin ke mulut ojel/

Zelo: /kabur ke kamar mandi duluan karna tidak tahan sesuatu/? XD :'v

At Banghim room

Yongguk: Chan! Cepet bangun!

Himchan: Gua masih ngantuk.. Hush hush sana~ *ala syahkimchan*

Yongguk: gua ama anak2 mau ke pantai.. Lu gk pen ikut? Oke gua tinggal..

Himchan: ehh? Tunggu..

Yongguk: gua ama anak2 nunggu di ruang tengah ye.. /capcuss/

Himchan: Okeh..

Diruang tengah smua member udah siap dgn perlengkapan berjemurnya.  
Yongguk yang bawa tiger/?  
Daehyun yang siap2 bawa daging sama alat2 bbq(?) :'v sambil nyuri2 cemilan zelo buat mochi.. :3  
Youngjae yang siap2 bawa kamera  
Jongup yang masih nguap2 gak jelas  
zelo yang ngasih cemilan mochi

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Himchan: HEYY.. EPERIBADEHH YOU MISS ME?

Krik krik(?)

Himchan: Oke abaikan, gua terlihat gimana?

Jongup: dengan mata/? *gagal faham*

Himchan: Bukan gitu.. Maksudnya gua terlihat tampan, ganteng, kiyutz, kewrenz, dan sebagainya.. /tunjukin diri pake boxer spombob jongup/?

Youngjae: Dan sebagainya :') /senyum angel/

Jongup: HYUNG! ITU BOXER KEBANGGAN GUA NAPA LU PAKE? LEPAS KAGAK?

Himchan: asdfghjkl, oke tunggu biar gua ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Himchan: Udah yukks gengs/?

Zelo: Chan hyung jadi nyabe/?

Himchan: plis dehh, ini pesyion/?

Zelo: sak karepmulah..

Yongguk: Yukklah cepet, nanti keburu mataharinya dicuri moon(?) '-'

Member bieipi langsung capcuss menuju pantai yang berada di belakang rumah/?

Daehyun: wahh wahh.. Kenapa disini ceweknya hot hot yawww(?) /liat pemandangan gratis/

Youngjae: /geplak deyon/

Daehyun: adawww.. Sakit geblek!

Youngjae: wekkk/? :p

Himchan: kenapa disini cowoknya juga hot hot yaww.. /liatin yg lagi jemuran/

Jongup: '-' /loading/

Zelo: mereka hot paling karna ada kompor(?) /sambil main istana pasir bereng mochi/

Yongguk: /berjemur pinggir selokan(?) *ehh pantai/ bukan itu karna-

Youngjae: /potong ucapan yongguk/ pliss deh, mreka hot hot karena global warming(?) '-'

Himdae: asdfghjkl, lu kira mreka rumah kaca/?

Daehyun: gak sekalian lapisan ozon me-

Youngjae: ide bagus itu/? '-' :3

Himdae: asdfghjkl

.  
End  
oke ini gaje banget  
rapopolah yaww../?

.

Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri: iya udah update, ku juga sedih pas denger berita itu TT semoga babeh cepet sembuh.. ojel makin kurang ajar ya lama-lama, jadi pengen macarin/? dae emang udah gitu.. banghim ketularan ama anak-anaknya jadinya gitu.. ,mereka kan orang tua yang gak durhaka ama anaknya*lahh.. jongup dari dulu sampe sekarang gitu mulu kan dia masih suci/? ku juga takut kena karma kalo nistain si yjae '-' btw, thanks udah baca

Misharu Rin: thanks udah baca ^^

fluffiejae: engga kok, ku gak becanda.. semoga cepet sembuh buat babeh TT ini udah lanjut kak

.

.

last, RnR pliss...


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: B.A.P member

Genre: Comedy gagal(?)

Warning: Typo(s), cerita gaje, gak lucu, bahasa campur aduk, Not EYD

.

.

.

Enjoy babyz ^^

.

.

.

Siang itu member biaipi selesai berlatih nafas/? Di studio dance. :'3

Daehyun: Jongup, beliin kita minuman gih.. /pake nafas normalnya/?

Jongup: Tapi-

Youngjae: Cepet sono, gak liat apa nafas kita normal.. Lu gak kasian? :'3 ajak zelo sana..

Jongup: Baiklah.. Nong, ayo kita capcuss /ambil tas/? /pake high heelsnya(?)/

Yongguk: Jongup kesambet apaan coba-,- /puyeng/ :'3

Himchan: Wait, Jongup! Zelo! Setopp..

Zelo dan Jongup yg disuruh berhenti pun berhenti bagaikan patung terbuat dari cotton candy/? *oke abaikan Himchan cepat2 berdiri didepan mreka sambil memandangi high heels yg dipakai jongup

Himchan: Wuttt? Ini keluaran terbaru cyinnn.. Lu dapet dari mana? Padahal gua udah coba PO tapi tetep ae gua kehabisan stok.. /tears/? XD

Youngjae: Chan hyung ikutan nyabe.. (?)

Daehyun: bisa disambel gk sih? Gua jdi pengen cabe disambel(?) :'3

Yongguk: wassalam.. /jedotin pala dikasur/

Youngjae: Kurang greget hyung.. Mana gua coba jedotin pala hyung biar greget, atau minta dipalu/? :'v

Yongguk: dipalu? Lu pengen gua jadiin sate? -,-

Youngjae: Kalo bisa jadiin gua kek Jay park gitu.. Pan dia bias gua hyung '-'v

Daehyun: Silahkan hyung.. Jadiin youngjae sate biar gua makan..

Yongguk: gak gratis tapi.. :'v

Daehyun: as expect

Himchan: /still natep high heel/?

Jongup: Hyung mau? Nanti deh gua cariin di tempat sampah tetangga/? XD

Zelo: Ngomong aja coba mreka /cabut sendiri/

Zelo menusuri jalan buat ke hati author/? Oke maksudnya jalan buat ke toko abang mahmud.

Zelo: Bang mahmud

Bang mahmud: Naon atu/?

Zelo: gua beli minumnya tuju ya bang..

Bang mahmud: Lahh tumben, biasanya enem/?

Zelo: Jahat lu bang.. Masa mochi gua gak diitung TT /nangis darah/

Bang mahmud: Oke, ralat tujuh ya.. /ambilin minumannya/ /kasih zelo/

Zelo: Berapa bang?

Bang mahmud: beli satu 4000 jadi kalo 7 harganya 2000 saja(?)

Zelo: Yaudah ngebon dulu ya bang /kabur/ :'v

Bang mahmud: Dasar anak tuyul!(?)

Zelo lari secepat siput, karna ditengah jalan dia bertemu penjual tahu bulet ia mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di studio dance.

Zelo: hoshhh.. Hoshh.. Hoss.. Ini hyung minumnya.. /serahin minum atu2/

Yongguk: Lo.. Kok gua cuman dapet jatah 1? Buat tiger gua mana? /nangis sambil meluk tiger yg kehausan/ xD

Zelo: Ahh gua lupa hyung.. Mianhae TT sebagai gantinya, zelo mau minta duit ama hyung /muka memelas/ '-'

Himchan: Buat apaan?

Zelo: Beli, Tahu bulet  
digoreng dimobil  
lima ratusan  
gurih guri enyoy(?)~

Youngjae: Lu promosi? Gak usah gitu kali.. Jaman udah modern, Pan ada iklan :'v

Zelo: Kagak, gua lagi nyanyi hyung.. Kali ae ntuh penjual buka audisi buat jdi penyanyi begituan/? Terus gua direkrut ama mreka /nyengir/ :'v

Himchan: Yaudah ikutan sono.. Kalo ada lu pan gua gak khawatir keliatan pendek/? pan tiangnya udh ilang :'v /ngelindingan/

Zelo: Jahat lu hyung.. Gua bilangin bang hyung biar lu dicincang..

Youngjae: Bilang ae jel.. gua rela kok kalo chan hyung dicincang ama yongguk hyung.. :'v

Daehyun: kalo chan hyung gak ada, gua bakal jdi visual kalian /pose ganteng/ :'3

Youngjae: Gua disini visualnya..

Jongup: Gua adalah moon angel maka dri ntuh gua cocok/?

Youngjae: lu dari tadi kemana? Gua kira lu udh ngilang lagi gegara pokemon :'3

Jongup: tadi diketek yongguk hyung, tapi gua langsung pingsan/? XD

Zelo: mana hyung.. Cepet! Keburu penjualnya ilang..

Jongup: Nong.. Gua boleh nitip tahu juga gk? '-' pikachu gua laper... /mukpol/

Youngjae: gua gak punya duit, gua cuman punya perasaan.. Gua gk bisa diginiin/? /lomba nangis bareng yongguk/ xD

Zelo: hyung, kasih duit atau zelo yang ngasih duit? Cepet! /siap2 ngedance one shoot/?

Krik krik(?)

Zelo: yaudah, zelo yg kasih hyung duit deh :'3

Daehyun: asdfghjkl.. sebenernya disini yg bego siapa sih? '-'

.

.

.

End

Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri : daehyun emng mesum.. pas liat one fine day ku shy shy sendiri liat mreka gitu/? apalagi yg bicarain daehyun dulu.. :3 ini udah updatem nakasih udh baca

fluffiejae : biar lucu dibikin gitu judulnya/? dia gak apa2 kalo tentang makanan mah gk bisa dilawan.. syahkimhan ku juga padamu *ehh makasih udh baca

araxxi : /kasih tisue/ udah tanggung jawabkan.. makasih udah baca

last, RnR pliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: BAP MEMBER

Genre: Comedy

Warning: Gak nyambung and gaje. gak menurut sama EYD, Gk lucu, basanya campur aduk dan lain-lain dah..

.

.

Enjoy baby...

.

.

Zelo: Hyung! Hyung!

Jongup: waeyo nong? Lu kangen ama gua yeth? /pasang muka sok cool/? :'3

Zelo: iddihh, jan ngimpi hyung! Mimpi hyung terlalu dalem sih(?) :v

Jongup: Dasar! Maknae kurang ajar! /ambil sapu milik hary potter/?

Zelo: ampunn hyung.. /sembunyi diblakang tiger babeh/

Yongguk: JUNONGG.. DON'T TOUCH MY TIGER! CEPET OUT DARI SONO/?

Zelo: opps sorry hyung /keluar dari sono(?)/

Yongguk: ohh my tiger, kau tidak diapa2kan oleh kunyuk itu kan.. Kau tidak-

Himchan: kapan member biapi waras.. Kapan! Kapan! (?) /bersujud sambil berdoa/

Jonglo: '-' /mandangin mreka berdua polos atau lebih menjerumus ke ekhem ogeb(?)/

Zelo: HYUNG! STOP DRAMA2ANNYA.! JAN ALAY NAPA SEH /muka kesel/

Banghim: /hentiin acara 'mari kita drama' milik mereka/ /natep zelo tajem/ :3

Zelo: opps :3

Setelah hening beberapa saat youngjae pun tiba dgn joget ala honolulu(?) dgn memakai rumbai2nya...

Youngjae: Hi semua.. Honolulu~

Jongup: Ciyeee.. Gamup :3

Himchan: Naon niku gamup(?) (nih basa apa lagi-,-")

Yongguk: si himchan kesambet apa lagi... -,-"

Himchan: Pan gua gk pernah kesambet kecuali ama cinta lu bbang.. TT /muka syedih/

Yongguk: /buru2 ke toilet/

Himchan: Kenapa cintakuh syelalu ditolak? /nangis gigit jari kaki mochi/?

Zelo: Yakk! Kaki anjing kecayangan gua nanti najis!

YoungUp: /ngakak guling2/

Himchan: /syedih kembali/

Zelo: ohh iya hyung, sebenernya zelo kesini mau nanya.. '-'

himjaeup: nanya apa?

Zelo: cara gambar lingkaran gimana hyung.. '-'

Himchan: baiklah, karna yg pinter disini yjae. So yjae aja yg ngajarin elu.. :v /kabor/

Jongup: ide bagus hyung /ikutin himchan kabor/

Youngjae: aku... Juga /ala mail/?

Zelo: so, gimana?

Youngjae: gini.. Mana bulpen lu..

Zelo: /serahin bulpennya/

Youngjae: /ambil bulpen/ /gambarin lingkaran/  
ehh napa nih bulpen macet mulu, lu beli di jakarta yeth? /mandang bulpen ma zelo bergantian/

Zelo: kok lu tau hyung? Hehe /nyengir gaje/

Youngjae: yaiyalah tau, nih bulpen macet mulu seh(?)

Zelo: sekalian yang lain juga hyung..

Youngjae: araseoyo.. /gambar persegi, segitiga sama sisi dan sama kaki/

Zelo: hyung kok gambar segitiga sama kakinya gitu.. /mandangin gambarannya+yjae/

Youngjae: bener pan..

Zelo: kalo zelo gambar segitiga kek gitu juga bisa hyung.. :3 tapi ini sama KAKI LO HYUNG! KAKI BUKAN TANGAN!

Youngjae: au ahh terang(?) /sebenernya disini yg ogeb siapa sih.. Ungkap dlem ati/ :3

Daehyun: Jae, nong.. Lu tau gk dimana KUA?

Zelo: Kenapa hyung? EHH JANGAN BILANG LU MAU NIKAHIN YOUNGJAE HYUNG? '-'

Youngjae: /shy shy shy/ :v

Daehyun: Udh jawab cepet!

Youngjae: gua tau dimana kok dae /pke muka merah :v /

Daehyun: Dimana jae? Cepetan..

Zelo: Hyung ngebet pen nikah?

Daehyun: Udh jawab aja apa susahnya kok..

Youngjae: tapi buat apa dae? '-' /natep polos/

Daehyun: Hadeuhh kalian berdua! Ditanyain malah nanya balik! Kesel juga gua lama2 :3 :v

Zelo: Aduh hyung sayang.. Jawab dulu pertanyaan kita berdua-,-" Lu mau kawin? /mulai greget :3 /

Daehyun: Gua kesono bukan mau kawin! Gua cuman mau beli bakso langganan gua, katanya ntuh bakso pindah mangkal di depan KUA.. So gua mau kesono /nyengir/

Jaelo: astaghfirullah..

Youngjae: /untung lu ganteng-,-" kalo kagak gua jatuhin juga lu ke kandang tiger/? :3  
.

.

.

End

Misharu Rin: yjae jawab gitu karna gak ada pilihan yang cocok buat dicoblos/? kan, coba gih ikutan audisi.. kalo menang dapet tahu bulet sekilo.. :3

Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri: thankseu... padahal ku agak gimana gitu../? ku jadi shy shy shy... junong butuh obat/?

fluffiejae: kok tau kalo gara-gara syahkimchan... jangan2 kakak ngintip/? eaaaakkk... ambil gih gak papa kok *ehh


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: B.A.P Member

Genre: Comedi

Warning: Typo(s), gaje kaya ang buat, bahasa tidak berdasarkan EYD, bahasa campur aduk dsb.

.

.

.

Enjoy babyz

.

.

.

Malam itu, di ruang tengah dorm bieipi terlihat sosok putih-putih, berambut panjang, berbau busuk *ehh sorry pemirsa, author salah skripsi/?* *buka bab lain*

Maksudnya terlihat sosok pria yang selal pengen dipanggil gantengsedang bercermin bagaikan putri di tipi-tipi yang ditonton tiap hari senin sampe jumat di bieipitipih edisi special(?) *apadah..

Himchan: Gua kok makin hari, makin ganteng yaw.. /natep cermin/ :'v

Daehyun: Memuji diri sendiri hukumnya haram/? Wahai saudaraku.. :v

Himchan: Gua gak muji diri sendiri, cumin menyampaikan berdasakan fakta yang ada alias kenyataan /nyengir gaje/

Youngjae: Padahal kenyataannya itu, gua yang paling cakep disini.. /pose tamvan/

Daehyun: Ngaku-ngaku kalian, gua disini yang paling cakep..

Himchan: Memuji diri sendiri hukumnya haram/? Wahai saudaraku.. :v (2)

Youngjae: Memuji diri sendiri hukumnya haram/? Wahai saudaraku.. :v (3)

Himjae: /gelindingan/ :v

Daehyun: /siapin sianida/

Youngjae: Lu bakal divonis 20 tahun penjara karna bunuh orang gans kek gua, jangan ikut-ikutan jesica mirna deh/? Bikin hits terbaru kek :'v

Daehyun: /pergi menggunakan jurus DOWERaemon/

Tiba-tiba setelah syetan pergi *ehh maksudnya Deyon pergi, muncullah sosok zombie yang tumben keliatan cakep.

Zelo: Gua tiap hari cakep deh thor and plis, gua bukan zombie, gua itu plantnya(?)

Youngjae: Boong lebih baik daripada fitnah :'v jadi kalo authornya bilang lu tiap hari cake, dia ngepitnah elu/? :v

Zelo: /mangut-mangut/

Youngjae: lu ngerti gak yang gua omongin tadi apaan?

Zelo: kagak '-'

Jongup: Beep, beep Jongup disini /muncul dari ketek Mochi(?)/ xD

Zelo: Beep, beep Zelo disini..

Youngjae: Nih anak berdua makin kesini makin anu perasaan..

Daehyun: Iyaww.. gua juga merasakan aura-aura netral/? /garuk ketombe/ *lahh nih anak balik lagi..

Himchan: Daehyun, ketombe lu rontok ke kaki warbasyah gua.. makannya jadi duta shampoo dulu dong(?) xD

Daehyun: Ketombenya iri ama muka ganteng gua, makannya pada rontok /nyengir gaje/

Youngjae: Yang ada ketombenya enek punya majikan kek elu(?) :v

Daehyun: *jlebbb* sekali-kali muji gua napa sih.. lu bilang gitu lagi, gua kawnin juga lu/?

Author: kawin dong cepet.. '-'

Daehyun: plakkk.. /timpuk author pake semvak spombob/ Dilarang ngeksis disini.. cepet out lu!

Tiba-tiba datang Yongguk yang bawa bajai milik bang tidur/? Lalu dia memasuki dorm member bieipi.

Yongguk: HI GAESSS.. KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA, KULIT TIGER MULUS SUNGGU MENGGODA (?) /nyanyi gaje ala iklan/ xD

Daejaelo: Hi hyung.. '-'

Himchan: Bbang, lu gak mau nyapa gua 'hi, sayang' atau apa gitu? Malah nyanyi gaje yang bisa bikin telinga gua meleleh seketika/? :3

Daehyun: Itu sih lu aja hyung, gua mah engga :''

Yongguk: Yaudah deh gua sapa.. Hi, ubab/?

Himchan: Kamvret, mending gua gak minta lu panggil aja tadi.. -,-

Yongguk: Lahh pan lumayan disapa anak gans kek gua, pake panggilan anu lagi(?)

Himchan: Karepmuhh.. kalian semua syucih ku penuh dosya TT

Youngjae: Iya dong.. kit amah udah ganteng, baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin ngaji pula

Zelo: Syahkimchan ilang diculik awkimchan? O.o

Jongup: Gimana kalo kita selidiki siapa yang nyulik syahkimchan?

Zelo: Ide bagus hyung..

BangHimDaeJae: '-'

Yongguk: Ohh iyaww.. Karna kemaren malem jam 12 Susana dating..

Youngjae: Pliss hyung, kemaren bukan jumat kliwon *flat face*

Yongguk: karena kemaren kita baru aja kambek, gua bakal traktir kalian semua..

Member bieipi yang mendengar kata traktiran, langsung berteriak gaje saking terhorenya mereka(?)

Jongup: YIPII HOLI KID SELALU RIANG GEMBIRA/? *oke apa ini

Daehyun: Happy keleus..

Jongup: serah gua lah hyung, syirik ae lu mah..

Daehyun: tau ahh gelap

Yongguk: itu gegara dari tadi lampunya gak lu hidupin geblek.. pantes aja gelap /nyalain saklar/

Daehyun: ehhh gua baru nyadar

Himchan: gua juga

Youngjae: gua juga (2)

Zelo: gua juga (3)

Jongup: gua juga (4)

Yongguk: napa gua punya member yang otaknya kagak penuh semua sih.. Apa salah hamba.. /meratapi nasib/ /pasang muka memelas/

Himchan: pliss deh bbang… lu gak bakal dicastin, lagian muka lu udah memelas/? Gak usah lu tambah-tambahin..

Yongguk: /geplak Himchan pake boneka tiger/

Zelo: gak salah liatkan kita hyung.. tiger dibuat geplak? O.o

Jongup: pasti sakit tigernya TT

Himchan: yang sakit gua geblek /geplak jonglo apke tiger/ :'v

Yongguk: HIMCHAN! NAPA LU SAKITIN TIGER GUA! SII BALIKIN /rebut tiger/ /elus-elus/ /cipika cipiki/ xD

Youngjae: astaga.. jadi hyung, kita mau traktiran apaww? /pasaran ehhh penasaran/

Daehyun: apa ada traktiran ciskek?

Youngjae: mending traktiran IPhone aja hyung, smua member dapet satu kecuali gua yang kudu dapet selusin/? :v

Himchan: mending traktiran nyalon sama menipedi/?

Zelo: gua mah kagak usah nyalon ama meniedi udah ganteng :p

Himchan: tapi gua ama lu masih gantengan juga gua..

Zelo: tapi gua ama lu masih tinggian gua.. :''

Sedangkan member bieipi yang mendengar sibuk ngakak guling2 diatas penderitaan seorang Kim Himchan :'v

Himchan: jangan bawa tinggi pliss, gua sebenernya tinggi kok kalo lu ama member yang lain gak ada/? Dan tiggal gua ama upi..

Jongup: tapi gua gak mau ama chan hyung xD

Yongjae: gua lebih seneng kalo chan hyung yang gak ada :'v

Himchan: kualat bbaru tau rasa lu kek maling kutang/?

Daehyun: malin kundang pliss-,-

Himchan: serah gua, hak asasi gua juga..

Yongguk: stop it guys, gua bakal traktir kalian nonton bioskop..

Daehyun: bioskop? Gua jadi pengen liat film-

Jongup: gimana kalo doraemon?

Daehyun: gua kira lu bakal liat pokemon-,-

Jongup: ide bagus hyung.. tapi ku kangen olaf TT

Zelo: ku pengen liat sponbob(?)

Yongguk: syudah2 gak usah gitu, gua yang nraktir napa kalian yang remvong..

Himchan: untung gua kagak :')

Yongguk: lu yang ngajarin pliss..

Himchan: syirik tanda tak mamvu..

Yongguk: karepmu lah.. yowes, kalian siap2 oke, gua kasih waktu selama 0.0000000001 detk kudu udah siap… oke semua yuks capcuss.. /get out bareng tiger/

Sedangkan member bieipi mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Yongguk: gih masuk.. /tending himdaejaelo/ :V

Youngjae: aduhh vantat sekseh gua.. /usap2/? XD

Yongguk: sekseh dimananya cobak..

Jongup: gua dimana hyung?

Yongguk: lu yang ngedorong ngup, bensin nih bajai abis soalnya.. gua masih ngebon pas beli bensin kemaren yakali bakal ngebon lagi/? :'V

Jongup: Wtf, napa gua doing yang ngedorong hyung.. hyung kedjamm.. jahaddd(?)

Yongguk: itu karna kita kesel ama lu, napa lu ngeunuh kita semua.. tega kamu tuh tega.. akutu gak bisa diginiin :')

Daehyun: mau ikut gak lu.. kalo gak yaudah jagain ciskek gua, gua takut ciskek gua dimakan ama alien(?)

Youngjae: iyelah ciskeknya dimakan alien, muka lu aja udah menurus dae *ehh

Daehyun: serah lu jae-,-

Himchan: btw, apa cuman gua yang baru nyadar kalo jongup tadi bilang wtf '-'

Jongup: kagak kok hyung, efek telinga hyung belom lu kerokin kali..

Himchan: kok lu tau kalo gua belum kerokan?

Jongup: anak ganteng gitu lohh..

Yongguk: udah udah, yuks capcus..

Selama kurang dari 1 detik, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan bioskopnya.

Yongguk: guys.. kita udah nyampe nih..

Zelo: kok Cepet banget yaw perasaan padahal gua pengen nganu sensasi naik bajai..

Youngjae: itu gegara bioskopnya ada di depan dorm geblek-,-

Himchan: jadi kenapa kita kudu naik nih bajai dulu cobak..

Yongguk: gua mau pamer ajah tadi..

Daehyun: pamer milik orng aja anu(?)

Yongguk: mumpung bang tidur masih tidur dikandang ayam yang masih tidur/? xD

Daehyun: tau ahh.. yukks capcus..

Member bieipi segera turun dari bajai dan berjalan di karpet merah ala catwalk/? :3

Yongguk: tunggu, kalian mau kemana?

Zelo: pan hyung mau nraktir kita nonton bioskop, gimana sih /muka oon/?

Yongguk: yaudah sini aja, kita nonton nih bioskop..

Himdaejaejonglo: /loading/

Youngjae: JADI HYUNG CUMAN MAU KITA NONTON NIH GEDUNG GITU..

Yongguk: iyawww.. pan gua bilang gua bakal nraktir nonton bioskop '-'

Daehyun: Bangcattt.. tau ahh ku ngambek.. /jorokin himchan ke selokan/ *lahh

Himchan: harusnya lu jorokin sib bang, napa lu jorokin gua geblek-,-

Youngjae: itu karna lu ama selokan gak jauh beda hyung(?)

Himchan: mampus ae kalian..

Jonglo: /capcus nyari pokemon/

Daejae: /kencan/?

Yongguk: /still natep bioskop bareng tiger/

.

.

.

End

Oke, makin kesini makin gaje bin absurd

Tapi keknya ini paling panjang deh/? :''

Btw, MV Skydive bikin asdfghjkl deh.. jongup, kenapa kau lakukan itu nak?

.

Fluffiejae: zelo sibuk naikin tinggi badan kak, jadi gak bisa jelasin rumusnya gimana deh xD kimchan seterong yaw.. tahan banting(?)

Ryuukiyoshi: iyaww.. kok tau sih.. deyon mah sukanya gitu emang..

Misharu Rin: iyaww.. deyon kan sukanya ama yang berbau gituan.. gak jauhlah pokok ama makanan, paling 500km(?)

Thanks yang udah review, fav and follow

.

.

.

Last, RnR pliss


	7. Chapter 7

Cast: B.A.P member

Genre: Comedy gagal(?)

Warning: Typo(s), cerita gaje, gak lucu, bahasa campur aduk, Not EYD

.

.

.

Enjoy babyz ^^

.

.

.

At B.A.P Dorm

Daehyun: TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR.. /nyanyi sambil tereak/

Zelo: how are wonder what you are..

Jongup: Up above the world so high…

Himchan: /jadi dirigen dadakan/

Zelo: like a diamond in the sky..

Yongguk: /geleng-geleng pala berbie gegara ngerasain anak sayurnya9?) seteres *ehh/ :v

Daehyun: TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR..

Youngjae: I'll hit your mouth by car :')

Himchan: youngjae sadis ihh.. /tatep ngeri/

Youngjae: lu juga hyung kalo berisik mulu :')

Zelo: senyumnya jae hyung kek mak lampir(?)

Youngjae: iya deh tiang bendera :')

Yongguk: lu juga berisik geblek, tat tit tut mulu suara IPhone lu..

Youngjae: tapi itu IPhone gua bukan gua, lagian disini itu gua yang paling diem/?

Yongguk: iya lu diem kalo sandy berubah menjadi serigala…

Youngjae: pokoknya kalo sponbob belum berubah jadi tikus(?) gak mau ahh gua..

Himchan: mana ada tikus dalem aer geblek, sejak kapan otak lu jadi anu(?) /geleng2 pala/

Youngjae: ada kok, coba lu masuk dalem aer.. mirip bange hyung :v

Himchan: jadi lu ngatain gua tikus aer gitu?

Zelo: tikus got aja gitu hyung… imut/? :'v

Youngjae: gua gak bilang lo ya.. yaudah deh, nanti kalo hyung buka warung sate tikus got(?) zelo yng pertama nyoba ya.. kan sepecial.. :'3

Zelo: gk ahh.. nanti gua keracunan teru kegantengan gua hilang/? :'3

Yongguk: perasaan gak ada masalahnya dari kercunan sampe kegantengan deh..

Jongup: ada kok hyung, lewat tol jago ayam pasti..

Zelo: syirik ae lu hyung, anak ganteng mah bebas.

youngjae: gua pengennya tinggi lu yang ilang/? Tapi, kalo takdir berkata laen. Gak papalh. Hyung terima sebesar-besarnya dibayar UTANG/? :'v

jongup: dikira di pak penghulu, gua kan pengennya hilir bukan hulu/?

Himchan: ambo mboten strong now/?

Bangdaejaejonglo: '-'

Himchan: kenapa kalian ngeliatnnya gitu amat?

Youngjae: lu jelek :v

Himchan: YOUNGJAE AWAS KAU /ambil sandal/ geplok youngjae/

Daehyun: youngjae sadis banget ya.. udah mulut sekseh gua.. muka jelk chan hyung juga kena *ehh :v

Himchan: DAEHYUNNN.. /geplak daehyun/

Daehyun: napa geplak gua sih hyung..

Himchan: itu karena mulut lu berbusa ehh berbisa/?

Daehyun: don't judge my 'sekseh lip'. Mulut sekseh gua itu asset tau.. artis yang punya bibir kek gini dikit..

Youngjae: iya gua tau kok lu spesies langka

Himchan: njirr spesies :v

Zelo: njirr spesies :v (2)

Jongup: njirr spesies :v (3)

Yongguk: njirr spesies :v (4)

Daehyun: Kalian kedjam.. jahad ama anak sholeh kek gua.. Dasar maling kutang/? :'3

Yongguk: malin kundang keleus..

Youngjae: polos dari mana..

Daehyun: serah gua mulut, mulut gua, yang ngomong juga gua napa kalian yang rempong

Zelo: gua bukan maling kutang, cuman maling semvak doing kok '-'

Jongup: zelo gak polos yaw..

Yongguk: pantesan semvak helo kiti kebanggan gua ilang..

Youngjae: benerkan, member bieipi gak ada yang polos kata gua. -,-

Daehyun: gua polos tau. Yaudah ralat Dasar maling semvak '-'

Zelo; ega gitu hyung.. sebenernya semvak yang gua colong cuman buat gantiin pakaian mocha sehari-hari hyung.. tapi udah tak kembaliin lagi kok kalo udah gak dipake v

Banghimdaejaeup: /jedotin pala ke tembol/

Yongguk: tunggu- jangan bilang semvak gua yang spombob juga.. bangcatt, pantesan gatel mulu/? :'3

Zelo: /senyum watados/ :v

Youngjae: btw, gua baru nyadar kalo suara daehyun merdu..

Daehyun: iyadong.. gua gitu loh.. tapi gua curiga ama lu, tumben2an lu muji2 gua..

Youngjae: yaelah.. apa yang perlu dicurigain coba.. gak lah. Btw, gua boleh request kagak?

Daehyun: boleh kok neng, emang mau apa? Jangan lupa kasih sawernnya kea bang ya..

Himchan: guys.. keknya daehyun perlu diruqiyahin dulu deh XD

Zelo: panggilin ambulance hyung..

Jongup dengan sigap langsung memanggil ambulance.

Jongup: AMBULANCEEE.. AMBULANCEE.. CEPAT KESINI/? AMBULANCEEE.. AKU MEMANGGILMU.. /tereak sekenceeng2nya sampai tiba2 tiger punya anak/? *ehhh

Yongguk: panggil pake IPhone bukan tereak macem ntuh..

Yongguk: IPhone memang gak punya mulut, tapi punya hati karena jatuh cintrong ke gua.. yahh derita orang ganteng/? :'v

Youngjae: cut, cut.. kalian melenceng skripsi woyy.. lagipula, bang hyung bukannya yang suka Iphone gua yaw.. Cepet ganti screne/? :'3

Banghimdaejonglo: baik sutradara

Youngjae: oke, gua mau request.. lu gak usah nyanyi bisa gak? Kuping gu bisa budek gegara denger lu nyanyi tiap hari/?

Daehyun: *jleebb* HUAAAAA… /nangis kejer/

Himchan: sudahlah dae, terima saja. Apa yang diktakan yjae bener kok…

Daehyun: HUAAAA…

Yongguk: lu memperkeruh keadaan..

Himchan: terus kudunya?

Yongguk: kita bilang aja bia dia gak ngurus bawang lagi/?

Himchan: syudahlah nakku yang paling jelek.. terima keadaan xD

Daehyun: temen syusah malah diginiin, kalian tega guys, kalian tega! Ku tak terima /lari keluar/ /manjat pohon jengkol(?)/

Yongguk: DAEHYUN, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU..

Youngjae: DAEHYUN.. LOMPAT SAJA DARI POHON ITU.. BIAR TURUNNYA CEPET/?

Zelo: lol jae hyung..

Himchan: LOL :'v gua setuju she..

Jongup: kenapa dae hyung manjat pohon? pas disuruh panjat pinang aja takut

Daehyun: itu gegara takut muka gua dilindes2/? xD

Yonngguk: sabar bang.. mereka manusia yang nyamar jadi alen bukan sebangsa jin maupun syetan yang terkutuk(?) /elus dada/ :'v

Daehyun: kenapa kalian kedjam sih ke gua.. gua kira kita itu pren, temen, kawan, konco, rencang/? Gua kira kita saudara, family, sehati sepemikiran.. tapi apa? Kalian bahkan tega ngelakuin itu ke gua.. :3

Himchan: YAUDAH, TURUN SINI! JANGAN KAU BERBUAT ITU DAE. DOSA!

Daehyun: gak mau

Yonggu: IYA DAEHYUN, CEPET TURUN..

Daehyun: gak mau

Youngjae: IYA DAE, SUMPAH GUA CUMAN BERCANDA.. JANGAN GITU DAE, KITA SELESAIN MASALAH INI BIK BAIK.. BUKAN KEK GINI

Daehyun: gak mau

Jongup: HYUNG.. NAPA KUDU MANJAT JENGKOL SIH.. KAN ADA KAKTUS, KENAPA GAK ITU AJA COBA/?

Daehyun: kamvret lu

Zelo: hyung..

Daehyun: apa?

Zelo: gak cuman mau manggil

Daehyun: double kamvret.. gua tau ini sebenernya gak baik. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kalian terlalu kedjam ke gua.. kita kan sehati, sejiwa, seraga.. tapi…

Youngjae: gua gak mau seraga ama lu, muka gua masih lebih ganteng ditas lu :'v

Yongguk: youngjae memperuh keadaan-,- menjernihkan gak bisa apa ya.. biar otak mmber bieipi waras dikit :3

Himchan: Kalo kita amnesia gimana?

Youngjae: perasaan yang bikin kita kek gini juga ajaran lidenim deh *ehh

Tiger yang nedengar itu langsung bisa idup. Natep youngjae tajam, itu karna bawa pisau btw/? xd

Youngjae: ehhh.. tiger hyung/? Dakuh cuman bercanda.. maaf bang hyung.. /naik pegasus berbie buat bersembunyi di kantong doraemon/?

Yongguk: tiger, TIDUR!

Tiger yang mendengar perintah yongguk langsung mati macan. Dan langsung tidur dipangkuan yongguk sambil ngedot ASM aka aer susu macan xD :v

Youngjae: /keluar dari tempat persembunyian/

Yongguk: dae, cepet turun dari sono.. kalo kagak, gua panggilin staff kebon binatang juga lu..

Daehyun: jahad kamu mas.. eneng gak bisa diginiin :'v

Banghimjaejonglo: amit-amit jabang bayi..

Himchan: dae, epet turun! Kita selesain masalahnya bareng2 jangan kek gini..

Youngjae: iya, gua cuman becanda. Jangan ngelakuin itu.. itu dosa hukumnya, tp dosa lu udah banyak sih.. *ehh

Daehyun: ngelakuin apa?

Zelo: bunuh diri.

Himchan: iya itu dosa nak, yaali lu frustasi karna jokes recek jayo

Youngjae: jokes lu juga receh hyung plis

Yongguk: diem lu pada

Daehyun: emng siapa yang mau bunuh diri?

Jongup: elulah..

Daehyun: kata siapa?

Jongup: itu buktinya lu manjat pohon, pasti buat bunuh diri

Daehyun; gua manjat pohon bukan buat bunuh diri geblek..

Jonngup: terus?

Daehyun: gua mau metik(?) jengkolnya pak udin ini.. lagian kalian jahad banget masa gua tinggal nyanyi dikit tadi udah langsung ludes.. TT

Youngjae: kamvret padahal gua udah siap2 aer seember sama anduknya sekalian biar greget… XD

Himchan: gua udah siapa tanah galiannya *ehhh becanda guys..

Jongup: hyung, kalo gitu gimana kalo ngelanjutin acara nyanyi bersamanya.. ost frozen tapi..

.

.

.

Krik krik

.

.

END

.

Misharu Rin: babeh kudet, baru tau sekarang/? makasih udah baca

Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri : hahah.. makasih loh ya udah bilang saya jenius/? makhlum istri jayo *ehhh, sama thanks juga udah baca.

Kim908: makasih udah baca

fluffiejae: gak papa kok kak, cuman ada syaratnya *ehh. lanjutin ff kakak cepet. kalo gak saya bom nih/?

Last, RnR pliiss..


End file.
